Happy Thanksgiving
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: A little late, but was written for a challenge over on DA


A cooling autumn wind blew on the street, making the dry leafs across the ground, making the scratching noise they do. A lone greaser walked down the street, sometimes going out of his way to crunch leafs. A small smile made its way to his face as each one crunched loud. As the house he was heading to came into view the smile slipped lightly, but came back none the less. It was the house where his true family was, not the one that he was actually born into. Finally getting to the house he walked in, in time to hear an annoyed yell from the kitchen.

"Soda I swear if you don't leave those pies alone, you are not getting any at all," Darry yelled.

Johnny chuckled to himself and looked around the room. Steve and Dally were playing cards and were way to into it, to pay attention. Soda was in the kitchen with Darry and from the sound of it was about to get smacked. Two-bit wasn't there, but that was to be expected, he had a mom and sister at home to spend the holiday with.

"Hey Johnny," Pony said, walking into the living room toweling his hair off.

"Hey Pony,"

"OUT," Darry yelled.

"But Darry," Soda sounded pleading.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, if you do not get out of this kitchen, I will stab you with the carving fork,"

"You wouldn't, OK OK I'm going," Soda all but ran into the living room.

"Doing your normal bothering the hell out of the cook?" Pony asked, smiling at him.

"Always," Soda smiled.

"Stop trying to cheat," Dally said suddenly, making them all jump.

"I'm not," Steve said, with a scoff.

"You're taking a leaf out of Soda's book and not being half as slick as him," Dally said.

"I'm not cheating or even trying to cheat,"

"HA,"

Johnny laughed lightly at the two and went into the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to, oh hi Johnnycakes," Darry said, smiling as he turned and saw it wasn't his little brother.

"Need any help?"

"I don't think so, if you want to set the table though, that would be awesome," Darry smiled and peeked in the oven.

A blast of hot air puffed out along with the smell of turkey making Johnny's stomach growl lightly. Opening a cabinet he pulled out the plates and went about setting the table.

"Need some help Johnny?" Pony asked.

"Sure,"

As Johnny went and grabbed some silver wear, Pony grabbed glasses and they finished setting the table.

"Ok guys, Pony grab the mashed potato's and gravy, Johnny the stuffing please and Soda stay away from the pies, but grab the rolls and butter," Darry said.

Soda grumbled but did what he was asked none the less and helped put the stuff on the table. The boys all sat down as the table as Darry brought out the huge turkey and setting it on the table.

"That looks awesome Superman," Steve said, his mouth hanging open lightly.

"If you keep your mouth like that, you'll catch flies you know," Dally said, knocking Steve's arm.

"Ok, as per tradition in this house, before I cut the turkey, we go around the table and say what were thankful for and no lip from either of you," Darry pointed at Dally and Steve.

"I'll start," Soda said with a smile. "Ok, I'm thankful for my brothers and all of you guys,"

"Aww I didn't know you cared," Steve said, wiping a fake tear away.

"What did I say?" Darry said.

"Aww, let him make the wise cracks, it can't all be serious," Pony said, looking at Darry.

"Fine, Pony your next,"

"I'm also thankful for my brothers and for the whole gang, Two-bit included, since he's not here,"

"No wise cracks Steve?" Darry asked.

"After him of all people stood up for my wise cracks, that would be more rude than I could even be,"

Pony smiled at him and Steve just smiled back. "I'm next then huh?" He asked.

"You're the next one ain't cha?"

"Well I'm thankful for you guys and that I still have the job at the DX and for a soft couch to crash on when the old man kicks me out," He gave a wolfish grin.

"Dally, you got anything?" Darry asked.

"Well I am thankful I have you guys and you know, Steve is right about that couch being really comfortable,"

"I know right," Steve said.

"Johnnycakes, your next," Dally said, looking at him.

"I'm thankful for all of you guys, since I would have run away years ago or worse, but you guys made me feel actually loved,"

"You are Johnny," Pony said, smiling at him.

Johnny smiled back.

"Well Mr. refuses to feed us till we do this, its your turn," Dally said, looking at Darry, the older teen rolling his eyes.

"Well I can't very well not say you guys, not that I wouldn't anyway, but I truly am,"

"Ok, we did it, now can we get to the food so we can get to the desert,"

Darry rolled his eyes, but smiled at his younger brother. "Yea yea,"

Darry carved the turkey and served it up and they got their side dishes and all that and there was pleasant conversations. When they were all nearly full, Darry brought out the pies. There were two apple pies and two pumpkin pies, and lots of homemade whipped cream.

"Damn you can cook Dare," Johnny said.

"Mom was starting to teach me before they passed,"

"She would be real proud of you," Soda said, putting his hand on his arm.

Darry smiled at him and Pony. "She would be real proud of you two too,"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Ponyboy said to the table.

"Happy Thankgiving," They all said,

And a happy one it was.


End file.
